Grandson of a Blood Bender
by KingBeasta
Summary: What if Hama had a grandson named Naruto but unlike her he can blood bend in the day he's also a great water bender. What happens when he meets the Avatar Dark Naruto Water bender Naruto Blood bender Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Grandson of a Blood Bender

Naruto x Katara

Dark Naruto

 **Summary**

What if Hama had a grandson named Naruto but unlike her he can blood bend in the day he's also a great water bender. What happens when he meets the Avatar

* * *

A cloked figure watches as Katara gives a speech about hope. The cloked figure smirked under his hood showings off his fangs "it seems like Katara hasn't changed one bit. But now it's time to reveal muse to these firenation trash" whispered the cloaked figure.

A few months ago the cloaked figure had heard how some of the fire nation soldiers would arrests earth benders by a minning village upon hearing this caused the cloak figure to get angry he always hated the fact the fire nation or people would opress people. So he came up with a plan to get himself aboard the ship he contacted one of his earth bending friends Chiffon Fairchild both of them had set up a plan of "him earth bending" this plan worked. And now the Cloaked figure was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

He then headed clapping turns his attention to the Warden with a dark smirk on his face the cloaked figure growled at the arrogant man" your first to die" thought the cloaked figure.

As the Warden step in front of Katara with his fire nation soldiers "kukuku sily little girl these people have no spirit. What you've been doing was quite admirable but it's useless" said the smirking Warden before the man can say anything he See's a cloaked figure around 5'7 the person had the body figure of a male, he had black gloves, dark brown cloak, and dark blue boots. Everyone is shocked at this mysterious person stepping forth since all of them were too afraid to even stand up against tge fire benders "you with the cloak take off that damn cloak" ordered the Warden.

But the cloaked figure doesn't moved not once just staring at the Warden the only thing the Warden sees is the person's piercing blue eyes. This enraged the fire bender "I thought I told you Ear- but before he can say a word be felt as if someone's choking him "w-wh-what th-the fuck is...this" groaned Warden.

"Your death fire nation trash" said the cloaked figure he then removes his cloak throwing it aside revealing a blonde haired boy around the age of 15 he has long shaggy blonde hair (like Minato), he also has six whiskered birthmarks on both sides of his cheeks. The blonde haired boy (I don't know how to describe it so imagine naruto wearing the clothes that zuko and Katara wore when looking for her mother's killer but instead of wearing all black it's black and blue). The mysterious blonde boy then extends his hands out like a puppeteer suddenly all the fire benders were on their knees with each of their backs bended.

All the earth benders are surprised at their blonde Savior but Katara is more surprised not because of his strange ability but because she this boy he was Naruto a water bender she met three years ago when he visited her village. He left two years later but during those two years she'd gain a crush on the young blonde water bender. "N-N-NARUTO wha-wh-what the hell you... doing here" stuttered Katara while her cheeks turn bright pink.

Upon seeing his crush blush this caused him to believe she's gorgeous along with her blushing and having dark tan exotic skin made Naruto think she was one of the most beautiful girls he met. He then shakes his head from the train of thought he had "I'd heard some fire nation trash were oppressing some earth benders for earth bending. So I took it upon myself to stop them, after all I always hated when people try to opress others" said Naruto.

Katara blush at hearing him she always knew he was an honorable boy, kind, sometimes cold, and the type who couldn't just stand there while others are being treated. She then thinks back when she and Naruto rescued a baby dolphin-lion.

 **Flashback - two years ago**

Naruto had decided to help Katara learned the water whip her older brother Sokka had said he was going to go fishing Naruto wave good bye to his friend but he somehow knew Sokka won't be bring a bitch load of food. It was always him that brought a bitch load of fish this caused Sokka to seethe in jealousy at the blonde water bender and muttering something about spirits and stupid luck.

Naruto had just finished teaching Katara to use the water whip. A cheerful Katara moves her hands elegantly calling forth the water she then bends the water into a water whip she then starts twirling the water whip around. Katara starts giggling as she finally learned how to use the water whip "I did I did you see that Naruto I finally use the water whip" yelled an excited Katara.

Naruto then chuckled at the female water bender he then smirks at her "yeah you did Katara and it only took your ass two weeks to actualy get the water whip done" mocked Naruto showing off his fox grin.

This caused Katara to blush in embarrassment. Katara glares at Naruto but her glare has no effect on him, the glare just makes Katara looks adorable "heey! It's not my fault you and I are the only water benders" yelled Katara as she's trying to defend herself but Naruto just laughs at her embarrassed look. She then slaps him on the shoulder but not hard enough to hurt him "hey stop laughing at me" yelled Katara.

Naruto stops laughing and smirks at her "alright alright i'll stop" said Naruto he then smirks evily Katara then slowly back away not liking the look he had "why do I get a bad feeling" thought Katara.

Naruto then moves his hand up in the air "kukuku feel the wrath of Naruto the strongest water bender" yelled Naruto, he then commands the snow to rise up a small wave of snow "w-w-w-wai- the snow wave suddently hits her only leaving her head and shoulders not buried by the snow. Katara then has a deadpanned look on her face Naruto then casualy walks around her as if he's checking her out "you know I like you like this Snow Princess" teased Naruto.

When Naruto had said this Katara blushed deep red crimson this also, caused Naruto to blush "she's really cute when she blushes" thought Naruto suddently both Naruto and Katara hearing a crying animal that sounds between a dolphin and lion.

They both turn their heads they then see a baby dolphin-lion cowarding infront of a Elephantwalrus.

The baby dolphin-lion is around 4'3 the dolpin is dark blue, the dolphin-lion has yellow-brown eyes, the dolphin-lion has sharp feline like fangs the infant also has a dark brown small mane. The infant has four feline arms and legs and on the babies back to its tail has brown fur.

The Elephantwalrus is around 12'6 feet tall the large mammals has light brown skin, it has four tusk's on each side of its head it also has elephant ears, its eyes are dark brown almost onyx color, and the rest of the body is built like a walrus.

Each of the young water bender looked worried Katara tried to run to the baby dolphin-lion just as she tries to run a hand grabs onto her arm she looks behind her seeing Naruto holding onto her arm tightly not tight enough to hurt her but enough from stopping her to run over to the two animals. "Naruto what the hell you doing we have to save that dolphin-lion" yelled Katara glaring at the blonde boy with her blue eyes.

Naruto glares back with his own blue eyes causing the water tribe girl to back away Naruto lessens his glare when she stops glaring "Katara leave this to me your still a beginner at water bending so you may cause more harm than good" lectured Naruto he knew she couldn't stand seeing others in pain she knew she could actually do something to actually help.

Katara had a downcast look on her face she wanted to help but deep down she knew he was right "ugh alright fine but do you need me to do anything" asked Katara. If she couldn't help him against the Elephantwalrus. She would help him with any other task he needs of her.

Naruto nods his head "yeah actually there is I'm going to try to distract the Elephantwalrus while I'm doing that I want you to get the dolphin-lion far away from us got it" asked Naruto Katara nods her head.

"Yeah I got" said Katara.

Naruto smiles at her "wish me luck snow princess" said Naruto as he runs towards both animals he then raise his hands commanding the snow to form into ten snow balls "slice and dice" said Naruto he then hurls the snow balls at the Elephantwalrus . Naruto then smirks seeing the large mammal's attention no longer on the small dolphin-lion and on who threw the snow balls "ayye shits for brains" yelled Naruto.

And magically somehow the Elephantwalrus knew Naruto was talking to it not likely being insulted by something actually smaller than him glares at Naruto "yea that's right you piece of fat shit take the bait" whispered Naruto. He then commands the snow beneath him transforming the snow Into a bowling ball size snow back he Chuck's the giant snow how at the Elephantwalrus hitting it dead in the face.

This caused the massive animal to roar in anger, the Elephantwalrus then charges at Naruto with the intention to kill and maybe maim Naruto with its tusk's. But Naruto is surprised at how fast the beast catches up to him. "Man for a something so fat he sure moves when he wants to" said Naruto he then starts running away from the beast Naruto then performs a backflip as he's in the air. He commands the snow beneath him. The snow starts to move and shift into a snow-like wave "catch me if you can" said Naruto as he taunts the large beast. As Naruto surfs along the snow with the Elephantwalrus on his he then transform the snow wave into a snow snake.

"Hmm let's see if you can keep up" thought Naruto.

 **With Katara**

As Naruto was leading the Elephantwalrus away Katara is caring the Dolphin-lion in her arms to show its appreciation the hybrid animal licks Katara's cheek. Causing her to let out a giggle "come on stop it that tickles we got to find you somewhere to escape from that Elephantwalrus" said Katara as she lets out a few giggles.

As if understanding Katara the hybrid animal stop "thanks little one now let's find you somewhere to escape" pondered Katara as she looks around the icy plain she finds a path connecting to the ocean "there it is" said a cheerful Katara. The Dolphin-lion looks up to Katara with its big yellow eyes the baby then follows where Katara is looking at.

When seeing a path to escape and rejoin it's family The Dolphin-lion starts laughing in joy suddenly they hear a loud roar and see Naruto trapping the Elephantwalrus in a ice prison Katara then snickers at her friend full well knowing he was having a blast "well it seems like someone is having a ball" teased Katara the Dolphin-lion then giggles at seeing it's tormentor getting what comes to it.

As Katara walks over to the pathway Katara couldn't help herself be amazed and impress with his prowls in water bending she knew he is a great water bender. But sadly the only water benders she actually knew where him and her disease mother so she couldn't really couldn't agree with Naruto being the best water bender. "Gran Gran was right about naruto he is like a free spirit one that won't be caged or control by anyone" said Katara.

The Dolphin-lion starts giggling at the site of the Elephantwalrus trapped now it knows how he felt. Katara started to giggle at seeing the Dolphin-lion enjoying the Elephantwalrus pain. She looks down at the Dolphin-lion grinning at the hybrid animal "well let's get you back in the water and rejoin your family. What you think about that little guy" said Katara as if she's talking to a baby the hybrid animal giggles at Katara becoming quite fond of the girl Infront of him.

Katara quickly jogs over to the water path, since she's not sure when the Elephantwalrus will break free from its icy prison she glances back seeing Naruto turning the snow to ice to try to stop the"I still can't believe how amazing Naruto is. I wonder if I have a chat dating him he's a good person and really reliable and dependable person unlike my brother. But my brother is self taught but that bat-mongoose still sucks but I can tell he hates the fire nation as much as me but I think he hates it way more I guess I'll just have to see where Naruto and go from here" thought Katara.

Katara kneels down on her knee she opens her arms open allowing the dolphin-lion to crawl out. As the dolphin-lion looks towards the sea and the dark tan girl the dolphin-lion then slightly tilts its head Katara then sighs at the fact the small animal may have bonded with "come on little one u gotta go it's to dangerous to be here" reasoned Katara.

Katara then kneels down on her knee she then pets the Dolphin-lion head earning a purr from the hybrid creature. "Come on little one yoyr family is waiting foe you"said Katara in a motherly tone. The hybrid creature may like the nice water bender but it did miss its family and it is thankful for the nice girl saving it from the hungry Elephantwalrus.

The hybrid runs heading toward the water the Dolphin-lion jumps high in the air and dives straight in the water. The animal then makes a giggling sound as it swims away Katara took this as a "thank you". She smiles at the fact she was able to help a family rejoining its family "your welcome little one. At least you are able to reunite with your family" said Katara in a sad tone as she thinks about her mother.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto smirks at the large animal thats trapped within ice Naruto hears foot steps as he turns his head he see's Katara. Naruto then hums to himself "so Katara must've gotyen the baby into the water" thought Naruto.

Katara looks in awe at the icy prison "wow what do you call this technique" asked Katata. As she wonders what the move is and hopefully able to learn the move.

Naruto just smirks back at her grinning like a fox " it's called Ice Prison. Pretty awesome wasn't it" said Naruto he then grins at the Elephantwalrus Naruto playfuly pokes the Elephantwalrus the Elephantwalrus growls in angered at the blonde haired boy teasing it.

Katara then sighs at her crush he always enjoyed teasing people no matter how it humans or animals, hell if spirits were in the physical world Naruto would tease them "would you please stop teasing it" pleaded Katara.

Naruto then pouts at Katara for ruining his fun time he then waves his hand infront of her "yeah yeah I hear you" said Naruto grumbling about "sucking the fun out of everything" but before walking away Naruto then turn his head smirking "but first. SLICE AND DICE!" yelled Naruto the blonde turns around and raising his finger suddently the ice around the Elephantwalrus start to melt before the Elephantwalrus can escape the water turns to ice freezing the Elephantwalrus the only thing that isn't frozen is its head. Naruto then turn his head to Katara "okay let's go Katara" yelled Naruto turning away from the frozen animal Katara nods her head following the young blonde.

 **Flashback end**

Katara then looks confused at what he's doint not fully understanding what her crush is doing. Naruto turns to Katara smirking at her he then turn his attention to the earth benders "listen up earth benders as you've seen i'd took out these fire nation troops. I know some of you might not wish to fight or endanger yourself and family but just like everyon here. We all knew the fire nation will not stop until the fire nation has complete control over the other nations and kill anyone who's in their way" said Naruto he then looks around seeing each of the earth benders, Katara, and even the fire benders listening to him, Naruto then looks around catching sokka, a bald boy with an arrow on his head riding on a flying bison "so that's the avatar tsk what a fucking dissapointmemt ya'know" thought Naruto with his eyes narrowing hately at the air bender Naruto then continues on with his speech.

"But with the Avatar returning instead of taking a stand taking back their country, town, or village but no THEY SIT AROUND FOR FUCKIN' BRAT WHO RAN AWAY FROM HIS GOD DAMN JOB INSTEAD OF OWNING UP AND BECOME THE AVATAR HE RAN AWAY! RAN THE FUCK AWAY LIKE A MOTHER FUCKIN' COWARD BECAUSE OF HIS FUCKING COWARDNESS MANY PEOPLE WHO HAVE SUFFERED. TELL ME HOW MANY FUCKING LIVES WERE RUIN CHILDREN LEFT PARENTLESS, MOTHER AND FATHERS HAVING TO BURY THEIR OWN CHILDREN SIMPLY BECAUSE OF ONE PERSON'S COWARSNESS.

So instead of waiting for boy we should take matters in our own hands time for waiting is over. This hundred year war has gone long enough and now it's time to end this pointless war you may not want to fight but that's understandable but I and my group will fight for freedom" said Naruto everyone looks wide eyed.

Katara is left wide eyed at his speech she understood what he was saying was true it is true that Aang is the reason for her mother death and the hundred year still going on as much as its Aang's fault it's also Roku for not killing the fire lord of his time, even the somewhat lazy Sokka, the earth benders look shocked some even look inspired at the young man, and Aang looks down at the mention of its his fault that the war is still going on and the death of all the people of the past hundred year war.

Haru's father Tyro then steps foreward having his gaze at the young blonde bender "young man I have to agree with you the time for hiding is over its time to stand up for ourselves. I will join you but what do you plan to do with these fire benders" asked Tyro him along with his son Haru, other earth benders, and Aang were wondering what Naruto is going to do except for Sokka and Katara who knew Naruto hated the fire nation more than the fire benders love to kill dragons they both knew Naruto was going to kill the fire benders.

Naruto then grins at the old man "simple earth bender I plan to kill these fire nation scum" said Naruto he then turns his head to the terrified Fire bender.

At hearing the blonde boy was going to kill the fire benders this angered the bald pacifist he jumps off of Appa with his staff in hand he then glares at Naruto "I won't let you hurt them" declared Aang finally getting ready to fight Naruto.

Sokka looks shocked at Aang he knew Aang wasn't smart but he'd believe he could tell how strong Naruto is but it seems the spirits aren't on the young air bender side. Sokka knew he was not just a powerful water bender but a warrior too. "Aang no don't do this man!" Yelled Sokka as his voice is laced with distress.

Aang then smirks smugly at Sokka don't worry Sokka I got this" said an overconfidence and somewhat hot-headed Aang.

Naruto sighs then mutters "fuckin idiot" he then gazes at his Water Tribe warrior friend "so your traveling with this fucking idiot" teased Naruto.

Sokka then chuckles at his friend "yeah I guess I have to be an idiot to be hanging around him huh" asked Sokka.

Naruto nods his head "yeah your an idiot but I guess you wouldn't be you if you weren't" said Naruto he then turn his attention to the air bender "and now I have to deal with that stupid pacifist. Tell me arrowhead have Katara or Sokka ever talked about me" asked a curious Naruto.

Aang shakes his head negatively "no they haven't" lied Aang of course Katara and Sokka talked about the blonde boy they would always say how great he is and what a great water bender and fighter he is. But Katara would talk most about him always saying how great, amazing, and kind he is this of course made Aang jealous of the blonde for having the attention of his crush.

Naruto then gives the air bender a half smirk "your a horrible liar you know that right" said Naruto he of course knew Katara and Sokka would've talked about him he killed teasing and taunting his foes it also helps when you have great hearing rivaling a bat-mongoose hearing "move or be moved" demanded Naruto not really feeling like dealing with a dumb kid.

Aang shakes his negatively he then swipes with his staff creating a dangle air wave Naruto just sigh. Naruto breathes out cold air he then morphs the cold air into a water wall blocking Aang's attack Naruto blows a huge misty fog he moves his hands around creating a mist dome around Aang usually something like this would be easy but with the mist become under 10 degrees makes it hard Naruto then creates a water ball to go to the back he calls back his water ball and inside the water ball is a staff Naruto then pulls out his staff.

Naruto's staff is dark blue and had black fur and white wrappings around the staff.

Naruto then slams his staff on the ground creating a medium size water slash when it connects with the mist dome it dispersed and threw Aang hard against the rail of the ship "give up yet" asked Naruto.

Aang just shook his head" no never Aang spins around sending multiple air waves at Naruto, while Naruto just looked in phased Naruto then bended the water into an once wall but the ice doesn't hold up that much Naruto then turns theice into water particles this caught Aang by surprise as Naruto smirks he then swings his staff turning the water huge waves of water Naruto spits them up commanding them to hit Aang from all sides.

Aang grits his teeth in frustration Aang then senses a hit from behind he then performs a perfect split as another wave coming at Aang he then pushes air bends causing him to go back wards.

Aang presses his hand on the floor and shoots off like a rocket Aang then creates a done of wind he then spreads our his hands sending the water away. Just as Aang believes he could rest he's shot in the chest by a small water bullet this causes Aang to fall on the floor.

But Naruto doesn't let up he then brings his hand up.

Water from all over the boat and sea gathered up around the Avatar creating a large water ball Naruto then brings his hand down causing the Avatar hit the ground hard Naruto then walks over to the Avatar "give up yet" asked Naruto but came out more as of taunt.

Aang grits his teeth anger he then air vents his leg and swipes under Naruto's feet this caused Naruto to be lift off the air Aang doesn't stop his assault he performs a double open palm air attack hitting Naruto in the chest. Aang jumps in the air performing a drop kick air attack.

When the attack hit Naruto dead on caused Naruto to hit his head rough but Naruto quickly reacts with a headbutt hitting Aang in the chin causing the young pacifist to bleed blood and his teeth to chip. Naruto smirks he then dies a right jab water attack hitting Aang across the face causing him to fall but thanks to his air bending training Aang dies a one hand stand he then spins his body creating a mini air tornado.

Naruto claps his hands together creating a water hand clap splitting apart the tornado.

Aang twirls his staff around swinging across and swing down creating a double air attack. Naruto side flips away from the air attack he then closes his fist the water on the ground creates four snow fist.

Aang is then punched in the face, chest, and stomach this caused the young boy to breathe heavily as he just got the wind knocked out of him Aang then uses his staff as a support and stopping him from falling on the ground. He then breathed heavily while glaring at Naruto "I won't let you hurt these people" yelled Aang.

Aang grips his staff hard and swings up,down, left, right, and side ways creating multiple air waves. Naruto grits his teeth as he's hit with a barrage of wind Naruto flew back harshly with his lip bleeding Naruto whipes the blood away glaring at the air bender.

Naruto then sighs "it's time to end this" thought Naruto he runs blow hot steam from his mouth blinding the Avatar he rushes at the Avatar punching him in the stomach causing the air bender to gasp for air Naruto then right hooks the Avatar in the face causing his jaw to crack Naruto then water bends commanding the water to hit the air bender in face causing him to fly and land harshly on his back.

Naruto then back flips onto Aang's chest knocking the wind out of the young boy Naruto then gets up from Aang and blows a huge wave of mist when the mist connects with Aang Naruto turns the mist into ice freezing Aang completely the only thing left was his head but Naruto made sure to freeze his mouth "and to make sure you don't cause anymore problems for me" trailed on Naruto. He then waves his hand around and from above Aang a huge pile of snow forms burying Aang under snow.

"And now for the Fire Nation scum" Naruto grabs his cloak and puts his staff away as he turn his full attention on the fire benders he blood bends each of them.

Aang couldn't do anything but watch as Naruto begins to kill them "p-p-please don't do this!" Pleaded Aang.

Naruto just gazes down at Aang then back at the fire benders "p-p-please d-d-don't kill us" begged the Warden.

Naruto just stares him with uncaring cold blue eyes "no" said Naruto he then blood bends around the fire benders chest he then uses his bending to crush each of the heart of the men "now they're dead" said Naruto as he releases his blood bending allowing the fire benders dead bodies to fall.

Aang then looks at dead men Naruto just coldly killed suddenly his tears to fall at seeing someone ruthlessly kill people "how-how could you-you just" stuttered Aang.

Killed a bunch of murders, possibly rapist, opressers,cruel men who enjoyed putting people down please tell me why the hell should I feel any remose for people who take pleasure and joy from people like them. Tsk such a stupid boy" growled Naruto.

He then hears foot steps behind him he turns and sees Katara behind "Hey Na-Na-N-Naruto..I'v- I mean Sokka and I missed you" said Katara in a sweet tone and sad one at having to watch her crush and friend fight.

Naruto then smiles warmly at her he of course caught her slip up but he didn't feel like ruining the moment "yeah me too Katara I especially missed you" said Naruto.

Katara's dark cheeks blushed red "so what you plan to do now after saving these people" asked Katara and hopefully they can spend some time together even for a little while.

Naruto then sigh he then smiles cheeky at her "I gotta meet up with one of my friends Chacha Akaza, Kimi Sato, Annie Leaonhart, and Gaara" said Naruto informing Katara.

Katara then has a downcast look Naruto then places his hand under her chin lifting making her look at him "don't worry we'll see each other again I promise" said Naruto.

Katara looks at him with her bright blue eyes "you mean it" asked Katara.

Naruto nods his head "yeah believe it" said Naruto grinning at her.

"Wait how are you meeting with your friends" asked Katara concern for her crush.

Naruto just smirks at her I have a ride " said Naruto he then whistles suddenly a huge sea Salamander comes out from the ocean "that's my ride Katara see you and Sokka later" said Naruto he then jumps off of the boat and landing on his Salamander head. (The Salamander looks like Hanzo's Salamanders)

As earth benders , water tribe siblings, and Aang watched Naruto take off she then looks down at Aang siging "Aang that was really dumb fighting him" said Katara Aang doesn't say anything still not happy at his lost.

"Yeah I have to agree with Katara fighting him wasn't smart hell I think I'll fight these earth benders before fighting Naruto" stated Sokka.

"Come on Sokka help me free Aang" said Katara he nods his head getting off of Apps and helping his sister.

* * *

 _Team Naruto_

Gaaara: sand bender

Xxxx

Annie Leaonhart: fire bender

Xxx

Kimi Sato: water bender

Xxxx

Chacha Akaza: Fire bender

Xxx

Chiffon Fairchild: earth benders


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: i will be updating**_ ** _Soul and Mind of_** _ **Pain, Never Again , Snake Empire, Twins of Space , The First Warlock , Two sides of a coin, Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Three Kings, Student of the Scorpion, Cunning of a fox and Tides of Hardship**_ ** _)_**

 _(After I update Grandson of Blood Bender , I'll_ _be working on Sword and Guns, Student of the Scorpion, The First Warlock, Never Again, and Snake Empire )_

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _Naruto just smirks at her "I have a ride." said Naruto he then whistles suddenly a huge sea Salamander comes out from the ocean "that's my ride Katara see you and Sokka late!r" said Naruto he then jumps off of the boat and landing on his Salamander head. (The Salamander looks like Hanzo's Salamanders)_

 _As earth benders , water tribe siblings, and Aang watched Naruto take off Katara then looks down at Aang signing "Aang that was really dumb fighting him." said Katara Aang doesn't say anything still not happy at his lost._

 _"Yeah I have to agree with Katara fighting him wasn't smart hell I think I'll fight these earth benders before fighting Naruto." stated Sokka as he rubs the back of his head._

 _"Come on Sokka help me free Aang." said Katara her brother nods his head getting off of Apps and helping his sister._

 ** _Recap end_**

* * *

After getting Aang freed from the ice Team Avatar turns towards the Earth benders the water tribe members were happy to see their friend hoping they'll see him again especially Katara but Aang was still sore at his lost and someone who had had crush on Katara and he could tell Katara already has a thing for the water bender.

As Team Avatar look around they try to avoid looking at the dead bodies well, Aang tries to since he was taught all life is precious.

Haru then smiles grateful at them while he shoots Aang a nervous smile not sure what to make of the Avatar since he tried to save the people who enslaved them. "Thank you Katara you really helped us." Said Haru shooting the water bender a grateful smile.

Katara just nonchalantly waves back at him with a nervous smile "oh no it wasn't me it was just the rocks and Naruto mostly." Said Katara who's blushing in embarrassment.

Tyro smiles back at Team Avatar "it wasn't just the rocks but it was you Katara. Your words and the words of your friend that had us gain back our Earth bending spirit. We are grateful to the both of you." said Tyro as he bows to her and her friends.

Aang then turns around glaring at the aged earth bender "how can you hold someone in such high regards when he'd killed those men!" yelled Aang in frustration.

Tyro glares into Aang's eyes the air bender steps back in slight fear "you ask me how I can hold someone in high regards when he'd had saved everyone here including my son tell me child do you know what it feels like being in constant fear?" asked Tyro in a serious tone.

Aang shook his head negatively Tyro then sighs at the naive child "then you don't know what's like for everyone. Let me asked you something do you know many people here have died or the woman who were raped when the fire nation had start arresting us earth benders because of the gifts we were born with?" asked Tyro.

Aang bows his head down in embarrassment at being lectured "no I don't but they- Tyro then increased his glare at the young avatar.

"Your may be in the right place but you just don't understand what it's like to be in constant fear in years. That Naruto killed those men because it had to be done, he seems to understand what must be done." said Tyro Aang then walks to Appa.

Sokka then rubs the back of his head nervously "so, what are you guys going to do now?" asked Sokka.

Tyro places his hand on Haru's shoulder he then smiles down at his son "return back home and then start rescuing others like us." said Tyro.

Katara smiles brightly at them "I wish you guys luck." said Katara her and Sokka get on Appa and wave back at the earth benders.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto smirks at his sea salamander "well that was fun. It was fun seeing Katara and Sokka." said Naruto with a grin he then looks down to the black salamander "Hey, Dokusui ( **Poison Water** ) I gotta say I was unimpressed with the avatar." said Naruto.

Dokusui let's out a loud roar which Naruto grinned at "yea your right buddy the avatar is a coward after all so, expecting him to be a good challenge was just wishful thinking. " said Naruto he then stands up.

"Now it's time to meet up with Chacha , Kimi , Annie , and Gaara." grinned Naruto Dokusui then dives down in the ocean Naruto then waves his arms he bends the air creating dome around himself he then sits back down grinning "hmm, I wonder when will see Katara again. Hopefully the next time I won't have to fight any fire asshats and that bald brat won't start something but I highly doubt it." said Naruto.

Naruto then hums to himself "I wonder is Annie still an emotionless bitch. Ahaha, yeah right like that would happen!" chuckled Naruto he then thinks back to when he met her she was honestly one of the few fire benders who didn't enjoy enslaving, killing, or just making other people's life a living hell.

 **Flashback- Two Years Ago**

After hearing about some Fire Nation soldiers taking over Moon city a small town within the Earth Kingdom. A thirteen year old Naruto had decided to venture out to the small town to liberate the people from the oppression of the fire nation.

Naruto narrows his eyes as he looks at all the terrified citizens hell, the young water bender was even able to find children laying on the hard floor near death from starvation. Naruto even saw dead bodies of children he even saw a man eating a dead child and he was pretty sure when he enter the the village he saw a woman eating a baby. Naruto then get's sick to his stomach he then cringes in disgust.

Naruto then rubs the back of his head in frustration "ugh if only Avatar Roku had just kill Sozin then maybe this village and the world wouldn't be at war hell the next Avatar could've picked up Roku's slack." groaned Naruto in disgust. Unlike everyone who either worships the Avatar or pray that the Avatar will return someday save everyone not Naruto he has a strong hatred for both Avatar Roku and the Avatar but if he hated anything more than the two Avatars it's the Fire Nation he wasn't stupid enough to hate everyone within the Fire Nation since he knew there was a few good people but that still didn't mean he show kindness to them since trusting he believe trusting someone right of the bat is idiotic and only a fool would possibly do that.

As Naruto walks through the village his path is blocked by three buff men. Naruto narrow his eyes at the men "do you people need some help?" asked Naruto in suspension as each men have a scummy dark grin. "So, these guys must be your town thugs. Ugh, great this is gonna be a pain in the ass I doubt Gaara has to deal with these types of idiots well besides Chacha and Kimi but those two aren't really idiots. Kimi is smart but I don't know what the fuck you would call Chacha I guess unique but at least she isn't an arrogant fire bender." thought Naruto in annoyance.

One of the men grinned at Naruto "yeah brat give us your money and everything you have!" demanded the man.

A skinny yet lean man grinned at Naruto showing his gold tooth "yeah do what our boss Jakai does! That's if you know what's best for you!" grinned the skinny man.

a really fat man just smirked at Naruto "I say we just kill him and rob his dead corpse. Isn't that a better plan Jakai, Tota." growled the fat man he then grabs the large hammer that was strapped to his back.

Tota grinned sickly "yeah it does Zoten what you think we should do boss?" asked Tota grinning at Jakai, Tota stares at Naruto with an insane look as he licks his lip with his tongue.

Jakai grins wide showing of his teeth ten of are solid gold "yeah let's just kill the shirmp after all he's alone." grinned Jakai with a dark and twisted look.

Naruto sighs at the three buffoons he always hayed dealing with people who think they can do whatever thry want because they can bend or just because thry can. And these idiots were getting on Naruto's nerves, he wasn't sure if these three were just stupid or damn straight stupid as fuck he figure each were using at keast a quarter of their tiny brains to make a decision.

Naruto then groans in annoyance he narrows his blue ocean eyes at the town group of thugs. Naruto silently cursed his luck with trouble it seem like trouble loved to follow him like when a group of water bending gangsters had kidnapped Chacha and Kimi and was planning on to first rape the girls then sell them for slavery well that was before he heard of the water bending gang after killing them and meeting Chacha and Kimi he had earned two knew friends and people who wanted to join him and his cause.

He'd asked Chacha why she wasn't with the fire nation and her answer was "those guys are jerks they're no fun. All they care about is fire, killing and more killing they are so lame!" Naruto had honesty couldn't believe she was serious he then thought back and couldn't blame the ebony skinned fire bender.

Naruto then puts his hands in his pockets as he gazes at the three thugs "you guys are a bunch of fucking idiots aren't you?" asked Naruto but it was more of an insult.

Zoten then growled at Naruto "what was that did you just calked stupid!" growled the fat man.

Naruto then claps his hand he let's out a sarcastic laugh "so the big does know how to use his brain tell me which side of the brain decides what to eat?" asked Naruto with a sly a smile.

Zoten face turns red with rage "why you litte shit stain!" growled Zoten in anger he glares with hate as he glares at Naruto he grabs his hammer and swings hammer done.

Naruto smirks at this he dodges left avoiding the attack Zoten glares at Naruto in hate Zoten continues his assault of trying to smash Naruto's head to mush but as much as he tries Naruto just skillful dodges his attacks.

Zoten glares at Naruto with fresh sweat rolling off of his face he then pants heavily. Naruto grins at this he then gains a mock sad expression Naruto places his hand on his heart "awww, have you tired yourself out, you sad piece of trash?" insulted Naruto.

Zoten saw red he then blindly charged at Naruto with the intent to personally crushing Naruto's head Naruto grins at Zoten he then mutters fool. Naruto then runs at Zoten Natuto slides between Zoten's legs both Jakai and Tota raised their eyebrow at this as they watch their friend just stand still but suddently Zoten get's sliced in half shocking both Jakai and Tota.

Naruto gains a smirk he then bends the blood shocking the two men "die trash." whispered Naruto the blood raised from the dead body. The blood raied from the body creating mini blood balls Naruto then freezes the blood turning them into frozen blood shards Naruto smirks he then points at both Jakai and Tota the blood shards then pierce both of them killng the two.

Naruto puts hus hand in his pocket and walk "okay, now that I got rid of the three Stooges it's time to start helping these people." said Naruto as he searches through the town whike searching through the city he cones across five Fire bender soldier beating on two little children which causes the blonde to snarl at the fire benders in anger.

He grabs his staff behind he then swirls it around glaring at the fire benders "aye, shit stains how about you missed with someone who can defend themself!" yelled Naruto the five fire benders turns toward Naruto.

They glare at Naruto not that he knew since the soldiers were using a mask Naruto couldn't see their glare. One of the fire benders stepped "so, brat wants to play hero." stated the fire bender.

Another fire bender steps up "let's teach the brat a lesson." said the fire bender each of them nod each of their heads the five shoot a fire from each of theie palms creating a flame wall shocking the two children look in shock as the blonde boy is covered in the wall of fire bit once it hits Naruto a large mist covers Naruto once the mist clears a wate dome surrounds Naruto shocking everyone.

"A-a-a water bender! " exclaims the fire bender.

Naruto within the water dome smirks like a fox "why yes I am." said Naruto he slams his palm on the water dome creating a water disk, the disk cuts the fire benders head both stood shock. He then bends the water he waves his hand around the water slams the other fire benders against the wall. The fire benders quickly they then shoot off punches of fire but Naruto disables them with his own water strikes he then swings his staff creating a water Crescent Moon.

The crescent moon cuts off the fire benders legs causing the man to scream in pain Naruto jumps in the air he then presses a button on his staff the staff separates into two halves then a blade pops out. The last thing the man saw was the sword nearing his face before he can even fire bend his face is cut in half.

One of the fire benders growls in hate at the water bender while the one next to him is shocked that a child is able to easily kill a full grown man. Naruto turns his head looking at the three fire benders "two down three two go." Said Naruto in a cold voice void of any emotions.

He then connects the two blades creating a double sided sword. With the blade in his right hand Naruto opens his left and the blood from both bodies comes out and swirls around Naruto's hand the blood them morphs into a spear. Naruto grips the blood spear tightly he then grins at the three fire benders "well, shall we continue?" Asked Naruto with a dark grin.

One of the fire benders stood shock at the water bender. While him and his men have fought against water benders before he had never witnessed a water bender as young and skilled like this boy in front of him not to mention use water bending in such a deadly way that was remarkable yet terrifying.

The fire bender stares at Naruto with fear "what the hell are you!" Yelled the fire bender.

Naruto blinks at the fire bender "who me? I'm just your friendly neighbor whirlpool." Grinned Naruto as he points both blade and blood spear at the fire bender. Naruto then bends blood and water creating water and blood senbon, the needles of water and blood piece the fire bender the man falls back dead.

Naruto grins at this "I think I'll call that move **Blood Rain Needles (** Xuè yǔ zhēn) ." Said Naruto he then turns towards the two fire benders "now I'm going to give you two asshats a two decisions one you two can come at me and I'll unalive you two or you two leave this village and never come back. So, what will it be?" Asked Naruto.

The two knew if they would return the fire lord would kill them but if they don't listen to the blonde. The two then thought of what to do after 4 minutes of silence the two decide to make one last stand they both shoot a wide fire blast at Naruto causing Naruto to sigh. He then uses the water to launch him self in the air he then swings both blades at the two cutting them in half Naruto then stabs his blood spear in the ground he then stops his blood bending causing the spear to collapse he then turns his double sided sword into its staff form he then walks over to the kids and stop when he saw their feaful face.

Naruto gives them a reassuring smile "I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to help you and everyone in the village." Said Naruto giving them his cheesy grin.

The little girl littered with bruises looked up in hope "just like Annie?" Asked the little girl .

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this he had never heard of Annie "who Annie?" asked Naruto.

"I am." said a woman who's voice is void of any emotion.

Naruto turns arounds and meets a girl who has considerably short height with a small, yet very muscular build and physique. She has moderately short hair that is often tied at the back with her right fringe mainly draping over the right side of her face. She has an oval-shaped face, blonde hair, blue eyes, a Roman nose and pale complexion. Her hair color is noticeably paler than Naruto's own blonde hair and when untied, her hair reaches down the nape of her neck. Her eyes, although of considerable size and proportion, she also an eye tattoo in the middle of her head, often have a sullen vibe to their appearance.

She wears a black sleevless shirt, the collar of the shirt has a red line going to the middle, she wears red and black gauntlets and black fingerless gloves. She wears fire nation militarized pants and boots she also wears a black and yellow jacket.

Naruto gazes at the girl who's a year older than him "I take it you are Annie?" asked Naruto from what Naruto see's she dresses like a fire bender or citizen from the fire nation.

The mysterous girl nods her head "correct my name is Annie what is yours?" asked Annie as she gazes at Naruto with her icy blue eyes.

Naruto smiles at this since she seens to show no hostile nature, well at least it that is. "My name is Naruto i'm actually surprised you didn't attack me or something." said Naruto as he stares at the blonde in front of him.

She stares at the dead corpse then stares back at Naruto she then shrugs her shoulders "I saw no ill attention towards you and it's obvious you were saving these two children." said Annie she then bows her head in respect at Naruto "thank you Naruto I apperciate it." said Annie.

Naruto smiles at this and just waves her off "it's no problem someone has too take out these trash, besides it's not like Avatar is going to save everyone. And i'm not the type of person to wait until someone saves me no one is going to save me so why wait if you just take actions." said Naruto with a hakf grin.

Annie mods her head "that is true would like to help me free this town from those fire benders?" asked Annie with out a hint of emotion in her tone Naruto then wonders is there any emotion within the blonde girl in front of him.

Naruto then smirks at Annie "I thought you'd never asked me that." said Naruto with grin as the water swirl around him.

 **Flashback end**

After thst the two of them killed every single fire bender in the village the fire benders didn't dare come back since the rumor about himself creating water in thin air and Annie being able to shoot explosions from her head which weren't falso the last fire bender that entered had her head blown off and a crushed heart.

Annie then met Chacha, Kimi, and Gaara, Kimi found Annie quite intimidating, while Chacha found Annie's cold attitude to everything entertaining , as for Gaara he found her whole cold nature interesting which isn't a surprised since Gaara had lived in the desert along with the other sand benders, his father Rasa, sister Temari, brother Kankuro, mother Karura, and uncle Yashamaru. Not that Naruto could blame Gaara since tbe red haired sand bender basically lived in the dessert.

Naruto smirks to himself "Dokusui let's pick up the pace!" ordered Naruto the giant salamander made a loud roar. The giant creature then increases his own speed.

 **Time Skip - two days later**

After a long trip both Naruto and Dokusui had made it to the village and luckily once he entered the village Annie, Chacha, Kimi, and Gaara were waiting for him. Chacha was waving at him with an energetic smile and for some reason jumping around like a lunatic. Kimi was giving him a shy-nervous wave, Annie just gives him a nod he couldn't really tell if Annie was happy to see him since Annie always showed no emotion, Chiffon smiles at him with her eyes close not that surprised Naruto since she has her eyes closed a lot, and Gaara had a small smile and bowed to him.

Chacha has light brown skin, grey hair that is put into a side ponytail and has green eyes, she also has H cup sized breast and she's around the age of 16. She wears a black and red short sleeve gi, red fingerless gloves, black pants with three red lines coming down from her pants, and she wears black, red, and yellow boots.

Kimi has slightly pale skin, short dark hair that reaches reaches her chin styled in such a way only one eye is visible and has light purple eyes eyes. Contrasting her tall friend Chacha, she is of slight short stature and slight build, standing at 145cm she has C cup breast. Kimi wears a black and blue bandana, she wears a blue-grey Floral Chinese Blouse, dark blue pants, and blue and white chinese shoes.

Chiffon physically resembles an average teenage girl. She generally keeps her eyes narrowed to slits, as they are unnaturally coloured and possess a line running down her pupils. She has brown hair that reaches down to her shoulders, two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle.

She wears a dark tan long sleeve shirt her sleeves she, also a dark green short sleeve jacket, on the back of the jacket is a golden Badgermole. She wears black legings and over them she wears black shorts, and wear grey and green shoes.

Gaara has fair skin, green eyes, and short red hair; for most if his life his hair is allowed to remain naturally spiky. He has no distinctive pupils or eyebrows, the latter of which others sometimes make fun of. He's had tanuki-like black rings around his eyes his whole life he has the tattoo kanji for "love" ( **愛** ) on the left side of his forehead, which his hair is parted in order for it to be kept visible.

He wears a coat and full-length dark trousers with a pair. Over the coat he wears two buckled belts, a grey vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder, and two buckled belts.

Naruto waves back at his friend he then sweat drops at Chacka's excited nature "hey Naruto! You finaly made it back Chacha missed you!" yelled Chacha as she gives Naruto a wink and a grin.

Which causes Naruto to sigh and rub the back of his head as he walks up to her she gives him a big hug with her breast pressed against his chest. She looks up at Naruto with a wide grin "I missed you Naruto!" yelled Chacha with a wide grin.

Naruto sighs at the energetic fire bender huggung him he pats her head she then separates from Naruto grinning at him. Naruto then gives her a deadpanned look "aren't you ever not excited?" asked Naruto as he looks down at Chacha.

Her grin then became cheek slitting "nope." said Chacha causing Naruto to sigh both fire and water bender heard giggling they both turn their heads see Chiffon giggling wit her hand covering her mouth.

Chiffon smiles at the two "I see you two are friendly as ever." said Chiffon.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the brunette "Chiffon what are you doing here, I thought you were going to be busy freeing a small village of a gang of earth benders?" asked Naruto.

Chiffon just tilted her head with a small smile "I did I finished early than I orginaly planned." said Chiffon with a smile.

Causing Naruto to sigh "of course you did." said Naruto.

Gaara then cough in his hand drawing the attention towards him "while this..reunion is nice we have business." said Gaara he then turns towards Naruto "but it is good to see you again." said Gaara.

Naruto grins back at Gaara "Gaara is right everyone." said Naruto as he then turns towards Annie "Annie you'd said you may have found some good warriors that can help with the war correct?" asked Naruto.

Annie nods her head "that is correct the warriors that I believe would make a good addition are the Kyoshi Warriors. I assume you've heard of them correct?" asked Annie.

Naruto just grins at her question he'd of course head of Kyoshi Island it was an island Avatar Kyoshi was from. The woman wasn't just strong but incredibly beautiful. "Yes I have so what we waiting for." said Naruto grinning at his friend.

Chacha grins at Naruto she then let's out fire from her mouth. "Yay adventure!" yelled Chacha she then turns towards Naruto "let's go, let's go!" yelled Chacha which Naruto sighed at he had a feeling the ride to Kyoshi was going to be along one.

 **Time Skip- few days later**

After a day or three they've made it to the island but once they arrived they were ambushed seeing a whole group of Kyoshi Waarriors seeing no reason to fight they surrendering. Seeing no point in fighting future allies and of course they had their hands tied together by rope not that any had problem since they understand I mean if a bunch of strangers arrived on your home wouldn't you be even a little hostile towards them.

Naruto then looks towards the Kyoshi Warriors "okay we're tied just like you requested may I speak with your leader?" asked Naruto.

A brown haired girl stepped up she appears to be around the age of 15 she narrows her eyes at Naruto in suspicion "I am my name is Suki now what are you doing here!" demanded Suki glaring Naruto and his friends.

Naruto smiles at this "my name is Naruto and these are my friends we are...well I don't know what we call ourselves let's just we are simply people who hate how much the fire nation was controlled over and we want to in this war once in for all." said Naruto.

Suki still not trusting him just glares at him "why should we trust you?" asked Suki.

Naruto grins at this he then bends the moisture in the air he then creates water whips "well for one I want this war to end and I would be very grateful if you'd join my cause." said Naruto.

Suki and all the other Kyoshi Warriors widen there eyes each of them start talking among each other after 3 minutes Suki closed her weapon fan silencing them. "You're the water bender who's been freeing people and killing them. " said Suki. Naruto nods his head "but what if we choose to not accept your invitation?" asked Suki she glares at Naruto as the water drops to the floor.

"Then I'll drop it and be on my way but let me ask you something? Can you honestly sleep knowing each day the fire nation get's dangerous as the days go by?" asked Naruto.

Suki crosses her arms "but the Avatar has returned surely he will end the war." stated Naruto to narrow his eyes.

"The Avatar is nothing but a coward and nothing but a child his mind isn't even on ending the war but finishing his Avatar training which means he doesn't even know all the elements the only one he know is air. Can you trust someone who ran away from his responsibilities I mean he is to blame for the war lasting a hundred years?" asked Naruto.

After five minutes of silence Suki then thinks about "I hate to admit but he's write from the many rumors of the Avatar return wasn't what some wished for. When tbe Avatar had return we suppected a man around the age of at least a 100 years but we got was a child- before she can think even more one of her Kyoshi sisters run in.

The Kyoshi warrior has a frighten-scared expression "Suki we have intruders they are riding on a flying monster!" yelled the Kyoshi Warrior which causes Naruto to gain a half smirk.

"So, it seems like i'll meet Katara and her friends real soon. Well, this will be fun." thought Naruto with a grin.

* * *

 ** _And Beasta is finished with Chapter 2 of Grandson of Blood did you like it. What do you think about Naruto meeting up with team Avatar i hope you enjoyed seeing naruto's skills and how he feels about the avatar. Now the next story i'll be udating is Sword and Guns now that story will be difgicult. Also will Suki side with naruto or aang and who will Katara react when having to see Naruto once again._**

 **Soul and Mind of Pain Poll**

 **Naruto x Anko -** **49**

 **Naruto x Shizune -** **47**

 **Naruto x Tenten -** **44**

 _ **(A/N: Alright everyone AFter i finished updating my stories ill be update Ninjas and Gods, Proud and Clothes, Beyond the Stars, Force of Family, Naruto of Water, Twins of Space, Red Fox, and Change of Course. Don't know if you want me to continue Red Fox but i guess ill have to see when i cross that path.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shinobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _Suki and all the other Kyoshi Warriors widen there eyes each of them start talking among each other after 3 minutes Suki closed her weapon fan silencing them. "You're the water bender who's been freeing people and killing them. " said Suki. Naruto nods his head "but what if we choose to not accept your invitation?" asked Suki she glares at Naruto as the water drops to the floor._

 _"Then I'll drop it and be on my way but let me ask you something? Can you honestly sleep knowing each day the fire nation gets dangerous as the days go by?" asked Naruto._

 _Suki crosses her arms "but the Avatar has returned surely he will end the war." stated Naruto to narrow his eyes._

 _"The Avatar is nothing but a coward and nothing but a child his mind isn't even on ending the war but finishing his Avatar training which means he doesn't even know all the elements the only one he know is air. Can you trust someone who ran away from his responsibilities I mean he is to blame for the war lasting a hundred years?" asked Naruto._

 _After five minutes of silence Suki then thinks about "I hate to admit but he's right from the many rumors of the Avatar return wasn't what some wished for. When the Avatar had return we suspected a man around the age of at least a 100 years but we got was a child- before she can think even more one of her Kyoshi sisters run in._

 _The Kyoshi warrior has a frighten-scared expression "Suki we have intruders they are riding on a flying monster!" yelled the Kyoshi Warrior which causes Naruto to gain a half smirk._

 _"So, it seems like i'll meet Katara and her friends real soon. Well, this will be fun." thought Naruto with a grin._

 **Recap End**

Suki rises up and turns towards the water bender "aren't you coming?" asked Suki with a raised eyebrow at the blonde who's smirking.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders with a smirk "sure why the hell not it'll be fun seeing the idiotic pacifist. " said Naruto with a playful grin but each of the female warriors knew he didn't mean it as a friendly tone. The females couldn't help but to amaze at the obvious hatred for the present Avatar.

Suki watches as he picks up the water tribe staff she then raises an eyebrow at the waterbender "you really don't like the Avatar do you?" asked Suki as she placed her hand on her hip.

Naruto scoffed at her he then shook his head negativity with a serious expression on his face "no I don't like this Avatar I actually hate him and Roku. It is because of the previous Avatar and present Avatar we are in this damn war. " said Naruto with his ocean blue eyes turned an icy blue filled with hatred. Sure Naruto hates the war and fire nation but he mostly hates Avatar Roku and the new Avatar Aang Naruto see's it's Roku's fault for not killing Sozin when he had a chance and it's Aang's fault for running away from his duties. Naruto could careless for Aang's reason of being a coward but because of that cowardice millions have suffered and died.

"So you just hate Avatar Roku and Avatar Aang?" asked Suki in a curious tone but also shocked at the level of hatred he has for the two Avatar "you know I would think you would hate the Fire Nation more. " stated Suki.

Naruto eyes shift to the beautiful warrior "I do hate the Fire nation but this war is the caused of the arrogance of the fire nation believing they are the superior beings. Because of Roku he allowed his nation to become what it is. " said Naruto in hatred the blonde and brunette then both walk out side as they step out Naruto scans the female warriors he then hums to himself "these Kyoshi Warriors are obviously well train. If I could gain the help of these women it would be great to win this war I'll need everyone's help not just the help of the benders the only problem I have at the moment is the fact that I need to find the right moment to attack the fire nation I can't now due to the rebellion I have now is too small the Avatar is none of my concern tsk, how pathetic the strongest person on earth that idiot is nothing more than a idiotic child. " thought Naruto.

As Team Avatar began to make their way on Kyoshi Island they are greeted by twenty Kyoshi Warriors but that's not what shocked them well for Sokka seeing an island of warrior women is new but what's truly shocking is that they see Dokusui Naruto's Sea Salamander and Naruto himself Aang quickly gets into a fighting stance pointing his staff at Naruto "what are you doing here!" demanded Aang with a cautious tone.

Naruto who has a stoic expression in his face turns towards Sokka and Katara his stoic face turns to one of a smile "we really need to stop meeting up like this. How you two doing anyways staying out of trouble? " asked Naruto who has a sly grin.

Sokka grins back at Naruto while it is good to see his friend he can't help to be nervous at the site before him "ah, man! I really hope this doesn't turn to an all out battle like last time. "thought Sokka as he rubs the back of his head "ehehe, you know us trouble follows us. " said Sokka.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, Katara smiles at Naruto "Naruto what are you doing here? " asked Katara in a concern tone she may have missed him but she honestly didn't think they'll meet up so soon and just a, little time. But she would rather meet up with Naruto than the fire bender Prince Zuko but while her mind wonders towards her favorite blonde bender but she can't help to think back what he said about the people suffering because of Aang running away from his responsibilities part of her wants to argue with Naruto and defend Aang but part of her agrees with Naruto if Aang had never ran away the water benders and her mother would've never been taken away her family. Ever since that day Katara has been doubting about helping Aaang learn the other three elements and join Naruto but she feels conflicted. Her brain is telling her to keep traveling with Aang but her heart is telling her to join Naruto and his caused.

She still remembers the words that her grangran had told her when she and Sokka first joined the Avatar "do what your heart tells you. Grangran I could really need your advice right about now. " thought Katara as she gazes into Naruto's ocean blue orbs.

Naruto gives Katara a fox liked grin showing his canine like fangs "well, I've come here to get the Kyoshi Warriors to join the army I'm building. " said Naruto with his voice laced with proud and confidence.

Aang eyes shot open in shock as he word the army "army? What army? Why are you building an army? " exclaimed Aang.

Naruto turns to his fellow water tribe members to the last Avatar with a stern and harden look his ocean blue eyes and turned into frozen blue "you ask me why? Isn't obvious, I'm creating an army to go up against the whole Fire Nation." said Naruto as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"But it's my job to fight the Fire Lord. " said Aang believing he's the one to fight the Fire Lord after Avatar did tell him it was his destiny to not only learn all four elements before Sozin's comet arrive but to defeat the present Fire Lord Ozai.

Naruto let's out a mock snort "really and who told you that? " asked Naruto.

Aang glares at Naruto "Avatar Roku did. He spoke to be and told me its my job to restore balance. " said Aang with conviction in his tone.

Naruto nearly snarls at hearing how much admiration Aang has for Roku "so Aang had learn how to speak with Roku. " thought Naruto "tsk, why am I not surprised. Only a fool would tell you that. " said Naruto in a tone that face off he was annoyed.

Aang glares at Naruto "how could you say that about Roku he was a good man! " roared Aang.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes at Aang "a good man tsk, don't make me laugh. He allowed the previous Fire Lord to live and look what happened water benders and earth benders being hunted like cattle but your fellow air benders are dead well that is also your fault if only you weren't such a coward but shouldn't you be leaving." said Naruto he then walks over to Dokusui and pets his head the Salamander closes its eyes and releases a low grumbling sound.

Katara walks behind him with a raised eyebrow "um, what do you mean Aang should be leaving? " asked Katara in a worried and concern tone.

Naruto turns his head towards Katara "haven't you noticed almost everywhere you go Prince Zuko or other fire benders follow you. Like I said its only a matter of time before they appear here I'm sure you three have noticed haven't you?" asked Naruto.

Sokka chuckles nervously and rubs the back of his head nervously "Aha, yeah we've noticed but we sorta just accept it. " said Sokka.

Naruto releases a sigh "Sokka that isn't smart since you and Katara are with Aang they won't hunting you until they capture Aang or kill him. You must think you know as much as I do the Fire nation will do anything to get their way even kill the innocent and helpless. " said Naruto as he grips his necklace that he wears underneath his clothing at which Sokka raises his eyebrow at he would always see Naruto gripping his necklace.

"Hey Naruto I was wondering I always see u holding onto that necklace can I see it? " asked Sokka.

Upon seeing his friends concern he nods his head and takes his necklace out from his shirt. The necklace is a craving of a polar fox "this was given to me by my granny. " said Naruto in a sadden tone.

 **Flashback- 7 years ago**

 **Location: Southern Water Tribe**

An eighth year old Naruto can be seen playing with in the snow laughing away giggling as if he's having the time of his life. Naruto turns his head towards an elderly woman who has a kind face this woman is his grandmother Hama but to Naruto she's granny. "look, look I build a snow lionbear!" grinned Naruto as he shows her his granny his snow bending skills.

Hama claps her hands in amazement "that's very good Naruto your water bending skills are improving I know you'll have snow bending down in short time. " said Hama with a proud smile.

Naruto grins widely at Hama "Grandpa Dan is still in trouble for trying to teach you advance ice bending." said Hama.

Naruto chuckles at his granny remembering after his grandpa Dan tried to teach him to freeze the temperature ended up with him encasing himself in a block of ice safe to say Dan had to sleep on the couch for two months. "Ahahaha, grandpa Dan is in the dig house!" exclaimed Naruto as he run around in circles.

Seeing her grandson act so energetic always made her smile she truly enjoyed everytime he would visit. "Naruto dear come here please I have something for you. " said Hama in a motherly tone Naruto quickly runs towards his grandmother with a huge smile that looks like its about to rip his face apart. Hama digs into her pocket pulling out a necklace with a medallion the; the string of the necklace is dark bronze in colour the pendent itself is icy blue and was crafted in the shape of a fox. Hama grins at how curious he gets "this is a gift from me Naruto I made it myself. Do you like it? " asked Hama.

Naruto nods his head repeatedly she hands it to him and the blonde takes it into his hand "wow granny this is amazing what's with the fox granny? " asked Naruto with the tilt of the head.

Hama pats his head "I craved a fox because The fox is often associated with the figure of the trickster, but as a spirit animal, it can also turn into a teacher providing guidance on swiftly finding your way around obstacles. If you follow the fox totem wisdom, you may be called to use or develop quick thinking and adaptability. Responsive, sometimes cunning, this power animal is a great guide when you are facing tricky situations. But I also made it for you because even when I'm gone I'll always be here watching over you. Even when your alone, or when the world's against you just remember I'll always be with you in spirit. " said Hama pointing at his heart she then wraps her arms around Naruto the blonde quickly hugs her not even noticing the derange insane look on her face.

Just as the two separate from each other her insane expression is erased from her face she smiles down at Naruto and he smiles cheeky at her "I promise I'll cherish it and won't let you down granny believe it! " exclaimed Naruto.

"You already made me proud little won just don't ever give up on what you believe understood?" asked Hama he nods his head at which Hama smiles at

 **Flashback End**

Sokka and Katara looked shocked since they never seen his necklace "umm, Naruto what happened to her. You never really talked about her actually? " asked Katara as she grabs her own necklace.

He glance at her with a stoic and a blank expression "she's dead. Let's just leave it at that. " said Naruto.

Katara looks at Naruto with a sadden tone "poor Naruto I wonder what happened to his grandmother. " thought Katara as she watches him walk towards Suki but seeing her crush standing next to a woman as beautiful as Suki causes the female water bender to feel jealousy and she honestly doesn't understand why she feels jealous after Naruto had most likely just met the Kyoshi Warrior.

Suki stares at Naruto with a serious expression "Naruto we still have an important discussion." said Suki in a military tone.

Naruto nods head in agreement "that's true we haven't finished our talk Katara, Sokka would you like to join us. At least this way you we could hang out more. " stated Naruto.

Katara nods her head with a pink blush across her dark skin "I would love to Naruto. " said Katara happily.

The two water benders turn towards Sokka he shook his head negativity "naw, I'm good I want to find the warriors. " said Sokka both Naruto and Katara shook their head at how sexist Sokka is they know he's sexist but can be an idiot.

Suki chuckles to herself she then turn towards a fellow Kyoshi Warrior this girl has light brown hair and green eyes she is Lin Chun "Lin how about you show our friend our warriors. " said Suki.

Lin grins in a predatory manner "gladly come on boomerang. " said Lin as she drags away Sokka by the ear.

Naruto grins at Lin "be as rough as you need he has a thick skull. " said Naruto.

Lin nods her head "will do kukuku. " chuckle Lin.

Suki then turn towards Aang "and what about you Avatar Aang? " asked Suki.

Aang was about to join Katara but the harden glare by Naruto stopped him. Aang rubs the back of his head nervously "um, I think I'll visit Avatar Kyoshi. " said Aang.

Suki, Naruto, and Katara quickly left heading back into a tent Naruto sat across from Suki with Katara next to him. She then turn towards Suki "so, you two were speaking about you guys joining Naruto's rebellion army? " asked Katara.

Suki nods her head "that is correct Naruto wants is to join his side. I just don't see why we should after all we Kyoshi Warriors served Avatar Kyoshi shouldn't we do the same with the new Avatar." stated Suki.

Naruto shook his head negativity and narrows his blue eyes at the nonbender in front of him "unlike her successor, Roku, Kyoshi was determined that only true justice could bring peace and had no qualms about killing enemies to achieve this goal. Employing these methods, she was a generally effective Avatar. However, some of her actions also caused long-term problems for the Earth Kingdom; while ushering the world into a 233-year-long era of peace. Suki as you know the death of Chin the Conqueror and Kyoshi's foundation of the Dai Li would lead to the decline, corruption, and fall of her home country. Because of this, Kyoshi later came to deeply regret the creation of the Dai Li. But Kyoshi took her duties of the Avatar serious unlike Aang or Roku but let me ask you something? What do you believe you should do follow someone who's not ready to do his duty as protector or join someone who understands the situation we are in? " asked Naruto.

Suki hums to herself in thought "what he says does bring up some valid points the current Avatar isn't what we believe can the Kyoshi warriors truly follow someone like Aang while Naruto is 15 he doesn't act like it mostly due to his own hardship." thought Kyoshi.

She then releases a sigh "I'll need sometime to think about it Naruto. " said Suki.

"Well that's understandable something like this does take time to think about but you and your warriors should prepare for Zuko or Zhao. " said Naruto in a stern yet cautious tone.

Katara raised an eyebrow at Naruto "you really think Zuko or Zhao will come here? " asked Katara.

Naruto shook his head negativity " I don't think I know but I believe it'll be Zuko after all from what I heard he's obsessed with capturing the Avatar that idiot would most likely follow Zuko even if the Avatar was in the most dangerous place in the world the banished prince would follow not even caring he'll die in the process. " said Naruto.

"Even if Zuko or Zhao appeared I know I can take either one on but if I have to face Iroh or someone like Azula my chances have become extremely low. Iroh is a veteran general who almost invaded Ba Sing Se he even killed a dragon and then there's Azula Ozai's personal lapdog she a prodigy when it comes to fire bending not just that but she's a genius when it comes to battle tactics I'm not ready to face her yet but I know sooner or later he'll send Azula to take care of the Avatar she'll probably go after me since I've been killing fire benders and building an army. " thought Naruto with a narrowed eye.

Katara let's out a defeated sigh she then turn towards Suki "he's right though it seems almost everywhere we go Zuko isn't far behind us hunting Aang and if Naruto is correct then Zuko will be on his way over here." said Katara.

Suki messages the temple of her forehead "if what you you two say is true I must get everyone ready for that fire bender. I'm sure your brother has learned his lesson. Lin can we rough on new recruits. " said Suki she then got up and went to the training hall leaving Katara and Naruto alone.

Katara shifts her shoulders in a nervous way "we're finally alone Naruto. " said Katara in a shy tone.

Naruto glances at her he then fully shifts his body and stares into her beautiful blue eyes he then cups her cheeks and presses his head against her own they both close their eyes and gain a peaceful expression on each of their faces. "Katara I miss you so much at least this time we'll have more time to spend together. But I cherish every moment we see each other. " said Naruto.

Katara who looks like she's in peace nods her head in agreement "well until Prince Zuko will appears on his ship. " stated Katara in a downcast.

Naruto opens his eyes and stares at her own wide open blue eyes "Katara that's enough of that no more about Zuko, the Fire Nation, or the Avatar and I won't talk about war, okay. " said Naruto at which Katara agrees with him. Naruto then smiles warmly at Karura she then leans into his personal space with a hopeful, lust, and shy expression as she stares at his lips she then unexpectedly jumps at Naruto throwing her arms around his neck this had caused the two fall over not only has Katara fallen on him but he could feel her B-Cup size breast pressed up against his chest and.

As Katara lays above him she begins to pant in lust with her face becoming a deep crimson red with a daze expression on her face she then smashes her lips against Naruto savoring the taste of his lips but she craved something else something much more she craved his love she then begins to attack his neck kissing and sucking his neck but he then feels Katara attempting to remove his clothing before she can remove his clothing he grabs hold of both of her hands.

She stares at him with a confused and heart broken look "b-b-but I thought you want me?" asked Katara.

Naruto gives her a peck on the lips but to her it felt longer than it should be not only that but having his hands run across her cheeks always felt amazing to her "Katara don't ever think I don't want you. I of course want you but I believe we should wait until we find the right time."said Naruto in a heart felt tone.

Katara grips hold on his shirt " but I want you now. " pleaded Katara.

Naruto smiles at her "you do have me body and soul. I just would rather our first time being somewhere special and not in a tent. Besides it's not like anyone is going to take me away I'm too hard to kill plus you are the only woman who I have eyes for I hope you understand. " said Naruto.

Katara nods her head "okay, I suppose we can wait until we become one and maybe on that day the spirits will give me an answer." said Katara.

This had caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow at Katara but he decided not to ask about it since it seemed like something private and he understand some things people like to keep private. "So how's your water bending coming along?" asked Naruto.

Katara lays her head on Naruto's shoulder and looks up at him with an innocent and heartfelt smile "it's going okay but without a proper teacher I can't go any further with my water bending skills. Hey Naruto, who taught you to waterbend?" asked Katara.

Naruto smiles warmly "actually my family taught me to waterbend but it was mostly my grandmother who taught me waterbending of course my grandpa, father, and mother taught me too. " said Naruto. Katara smiles at Naruto "I take it you guys will be going to the Northern Water Tribe correct? " asked Naruto as he glances at Katara.

She nods her head "we'll have to that's the only place where myself or Aang can learn how to actually master water bending." said Katara.

Naruto mentally nods his head "I would tell her about the Northern Water Tribe Rules but I believe it would be better to see for herself. This would make her see not everything is as you believe it is plus healing would come in handy in certain situations. " thought Naruto.

Naruto then wraps his arm around Katara she blushed at having his arm around her she snuggles into his arm, Naruto turn his head kissed her cheek causing her to blush "what was that for? " asked Katara.

"Nothing I just wanted to kiss my girlfriend. " said Naruto he then nibbles on her earlobe causing her to moan in ecstasy at feeling Naruto's warm breath on her chocolate colored skin.

"N-n-no fair N-Naruto!" exclained Katara Naruto doesn't say anything he just continues on with his teasing he's then force to stop as he hears a roar Naruto removes his mouth from Katara's ear and gains a serious expression Katara looks at him with a concern expression "what was that? " asked Katara.

"Dokusui. That's his roar for danger is coming they're here. " said Naruto he grabs his staff and extends his hand.

Katara takes his head and he brings her up to his feet the two then rush out of the tent and the two waterbenders see a Fire Nation ship "that's Zuko's ship. " said Katara.

Sokka ran out who's wearing the Kyoshi clothing and sporting two black eyes and various of bruises but neither two make a joke about it "seems you were right Naruto they will come here. " said Sokka.

Naruto gives a half a smirk "did you doubt me? " asked Naruto.

Sokka shook his head negativity "nope. " said Sokka.

Naruto twirls his staff "good. " said Naruto just as the ship docked the island Prince Zuko steps off of the ship along his uncle.

Zuko glares at Aang, Sokka, and Katara "this time your mine Avatar!" roared Zuko with an angry expression.

"Tsk, typical fire bender always acting so high and mighty. " snarled Naruto.

"And who are you? One of the Avatar's friends? " demanded Zuko.

Naruto snorted at his comment "hell no. You might have heard of me I'm the water bender who's been killing fire bender trash. " stated Naruto with a confident smirk.

Zuko looked enraged at the fact he's found the water bender who's responsible for killing so many of his fire bender people. Zuko narrows his eyes in disgust "you bastard I'll make you pay! " roared Zuko he then extends his fist and firing a blast of flames at Naruto.

Naruto waves his hands and creates a small water wall he then twitch his fingers and water balls fly towards Zuko one hits him in the kneel causing him to buckle back, another one hits him in the chest and, the last one nails Zuko head causing him to flip in mid air. "I'll kill as many fire benders if needed I won't stop til your tyrant of a father is dead! " roared Naruto he then swings his staff and produces a water slash Zuko narrows his eyes and performs a spinning kick creating a flaming slash both attacks collide but Zuko quickly fires a volley of fire balls.

Naruto raised his hands water particle began to form and he claps his hand creating a powerful water shock wave blowing Zuko away he then turns the water and throws an ice disk at Zuko. The Fire bender Prince grunts in pain as an ice disk leaves a long lone scar on his non-burned face. Zuko roars in pain and anger as another disk cuts through his right shoulder and another on his ribs Zuko slams his hands in the ground creative a fire wall Naruto uses the the ice disk as a flying object as Naruto is above Zuko he breaks the disk apart and transforms it into ice shards the ice shards then pierced right though Zuko everyone watches as the prince hollows in sheer pain.

Upon seeing his nephew in pain he unleashes a large torrent of flame. Naruto's eyes open in shock as he gets blasted away. Naruto quickly gets up not even minding his burnt clothes and a few burns on his arms Iroh glares at Naruto "young man I do not like the guys you are doing. " said Iroh in q stern tone.

Naruto glares daggers at Iroh with his eyes burning with hatred "I don't give damn what you like scum!" snarled Naruto.

Iroh then picks up Zuko "if you keep doing what you are doing you'll create a darker hole for yourself. Boy stop this foolish war before more pain and death happens. " said Iroh he then begins to walk back to the ship.

"Shut the fuck up! You have no right to say that when your people have killed and brought so much pain to this world fire bender scum! " Yelled Naruto with a hateful glare. Seeing as Zuko and his uncle left Katara quickly rushes over to Naruto she gathers water around and begin to heal Naruto's burn marks "he's dead, his nephew, all of them I'll kill his whole family. " snarled Naruto.

Katara puts her hand on Naruto's cheek "are you okay? " asked Katara in a worried tone.

Naruto grabs hold of her hand kisses her knuckles gently "yeah, I am now. " said Naruto. Sokka walks up to them "so, what are you guys going to do? " asked Naruto.

"Well, after Kyoshi Island we plan to go to the Northern Water Tribe so I and Katara can learn water bending. " said Aang.

"I take it you guys plan to leave right away, huh? " asked Naruto.

Katara nods her head she then hugs Naruto at which he smiles he then watches as Team Avatar fly off. Suki walks towards Naruto "I've decided. " said Suki.

Naruto raised his eye at her " is that so. Then what have you decided? " asked Naruto not even caring if the other Kyoshi warriors ogling at Naruto.

Suki smiles at Naruto "we'll join your army. But what do you plan to do now? " asked Suki.

The blonde water bender narrows his blue eyes "return back home." said Naruto.

Suki raised an eyebrow at him "and where is that the Southern Water Tribe? " asked Suki.

Naruto shook his head negativity "no, the Northern Water Tribe." said Naruto "but first there's something I need if I want to bring an end to this war I'll need more power. " thought Naruto with a look of determination.

* * *

 ** _i'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Beyond The Stars, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Heir Of Gorgon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Sides With Agendas, Species of The Same, House of Zod , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The First Warlock, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Twins of Space, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Uzumaki Spawn , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Heir of Gorgon next, then Twins of Space , after that I'll update The First Warlock and then Beyond The Stars I also will do Sides With Agendas and I'll do Change of Course after that I'll do Uzumaki Spawn )_**


End file.
